This invention relates to electrochemical gas sensors and, more particularly, to devices electrochemically sensing gases of electrolytic type detecting and determining the quantities of predetermined gas components with an electrolytic reaction utilized.
The electrochemical gas sensors of the kind referred to are high in the sensitivity so that they may be effectively utilized in detecting, for example, industrial use gas concentration, an excessive indoor presence over a predetermined level of such a predetermined gas as CO gas and the like, and so on.